


Сын моря

by madchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Folklore, M/M, Mythology References, Pining Derek, Prompt Fill, Scenting, Selkie Stiles Stilinski, Selkies, Underage Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек знал наверняка, что Стайлз не был человеком. Проблемы начались, когда он обнаружил, кем на самом деле был Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сын моря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Son of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517661) by [cheshirecat101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ для команды WTF Sterek & Co 2016. Бета Magdalena_sylar

Дерек знал о нечеловеческой природе Стайлза с их первой встречи. Стайлз не мог быть человеком, судя по запаху – тот не был… обычным. Он не принадлежал человеку или кому-то еще. Поначалу запах был слабым, еле заметным, но Дерек нашел возможность принюхаться более тщательно.

Соленая вода. Морские водоросли. Отбеленная древесина и темные пески. Океанский бриз, освежавший лучше всего на свете, но ожегший нос Дерека насыщенностью соли. Стайлз пах холодом, штормящим морем, в нем не было привычного тепла и того доброжелательного запаха, который источали все люди в момент отдыха. Когда Стайлз был расслаблен – а Дерек редко это замечал из-за их неблизкого общения – тот пах солнцем и песком, дружелюбным в своей собственной манере, не свойственной людям.

Забавно было то, что его отец пах как человек. Абсолютный, стопроцентный обычный человек, и это вводило Дерека в заблужение. Кем же тогда был Стайлз? Кем он мог быть, помимо оборотней, канимы или другого существа, превратиться в которое можно от укуса. Хотя, вероятно, он был обращен именно так, однако его особенности не были заметны невооруженным глазом. Возможно, они были в нем, но передались ему со стороны матери, и та не была друидом, дриадой, кицуне или каким-то другим существом вроде этого. Однако кем-то он все же должен быть, кем-то, кого Дерек пока не опознал, но кто, тем не менее, существовал. Кто это был?

Уже несколько недель он собирал улики, однако их накопилось немного. Он знал только, чем пах Стайлз и что тот всегда отказывался съездить на пляж, а если и соглашался, то просто смотрел на океан и никогда не плавал. Скорее всего, это было из-за того, что он чуть не утонул в океане, когда был ребенком, но никому не было до этого дела, никто не успокоил его, услышав эту историю, и Дерек знал, что это было лишь оправдание. Он не знал, от чего Стайлз защищал себя – или других – но это точно было что-то незнакомое.

Он обнаружил еще одну догадку в тот день, когда они ходили в бассейн – только там Стайлз мог плавать. Дерек неохотно пошел с ними – лишь только по настоянию Эрики, Бойда и Айзека. Благодаря тому, что Айзек провел все время, плескаясь и флиртуя со Скоттом, а Эрика и Бойд флиртовали друг с другом, Дерек получил преимущество – он увидел, как плавал Стайлз.

Боже, это было прекрасно. Стайлз двигался плавно, легко – и это несравнимо с тем, каким неуклюжим он был на земле. Движения Стайлза в воде были удивительными, Дерек никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного – Стайлз нырял и плавал под водой так, словно был рожден передвигаться именно так, а не на суше. Кроме того, ему удалось задержать дыхание на поразительно долгое время – Дерек засек по часам и обнаружил, что время приблизилось к трем минутам, прежде чем Стайлз показался над водой.

На удивление, больше никто этого не заметил. Остальные были слишком заняты болтовней и шутками, не обратив внимания на грацию, с которой Стайлз передвигался, и опытность его движений. За ним наблюдал только Дерек, и он осознал это только когда Стайлз бросил в его сторону слегка озадаченный взгляд; Дерек быстро отвернулся, сделав вид, что читает книгу. Из-за солнцезащитных очков в любом случае сложно определить, куда он смотрел, но все же. Стайлз несомненно заметил часть его взглядов, и в последнюю очередь Дерек хотел, чтобы тот узнал о его догадках. Пока Дерек все еще не знал, кем был Стайлз, но желал это выяснить.

Это немного сводило с ума, честно говоря. Простое любопытство переросло в навязчивую идею, которая потом превратилась в одержимость, не давая возможности концентрироваться на других вещах. Он просто хотел узнать, кем был Стайлз и на что он был способен. Хотя сейчас казалось, что способностей у него немного, особенно если принять во внимание, что тот никогда не пользовался какой-либо силой, не мог быстро исцеляться, как остальные. Так какой же смысл не быть человеком, если у этого не было никаких преимуществ? И кем же он был?

Дерек расхаживал и рычал, обдумывая эту тему; стая удивилась бы, если бы обнаружила его в таком виде, но тогда он просто прогнал бы их одним взглядом. В конце концов он обратился к книгам, углубившись в чтение одного тома за другим и разыскивая упоминания о существе, любящем воду и пахнущем океаном. Однако в этих книгах запах существ чаще всего не был указан, потому что те были составлены не для оборотней. Единственное существо, любящее воду, что он смог найти, – это, конечно, русалки. И он очень сильно сомневался, что Стайлз был одним из них.

Время шло, он все дольше наблюдал за поведением Стайлза, но не был уверен, на что стоит обращать внимание. С одной стороны, Стайлз был словно рожден в воде и вел себя совершенно неуклюже на земле, он будто ходил по лодке, идущей по штормящему морю. Дерек чувствовал себя нелепо, но все же следил за тем, ел ли Стайлз рыбу, однако заметил только, как тот вздернул нос при виде кальмара. Так что, скорее всего, Стайлз – не русалка. Хотя это была глупая мысль с самого начала. 

Но кем же он был? Кем, кем, кем – Дерек был одержим этим вопросом, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Зачем Стайлзу врать всем вокруг? Зачем ему что-то скрывать, что бы это ни было? Даже Скотт, кажется, ничего не замечал, и Дерек не понимал – почему Скотт, лучший друг Стайлза, не знал, что тот не был человеком. Если только Скотт не переиграл Дерека – а это печально. Скотт был полон энтузиазма, вел себя как щенок и доверял Дереку. Если он что-то знал и это что-то было важным для стаи, то он бы им сказал, верно? Но казалось, что он ничего не замечал, пусть Дерек и был уверен, что Скотт и остальные могли уловить тот самый запах Стайлза. 

Еще одна догадка, которую сумел разыскать Дерек, – это природное обаяние Стайлза. Но не в привычном представлении – Стайлз был чертовски неловким и совершенно не умел флиртовать, его обаяние скорее было похоже… Словно он притягивал к себе людей – Скотта, друзей, бет Дерека и его самого. Он привлекал внимание и мог запросто получить все, что хотел. Это качество проявлялось тонко, очень ловко – Дерек не замечал этого, пока не стал присматриваться. Но стоило ему заметить, как он не мог сдержаться и анализировал каждый момент общения со Стайлзом, его разговоров с остальными, и раздумывал, использовал ли тот какие-то скрытые силы, чтобы заставить его согласиться с ним. Может, Стайлз даже не замечал, что делает это.

Однако Стайлз знал. Дерек был уверен, потому что однажды во время ссоры с Айзеком Стайлз замер, сделал глубокий вдох, и, когда он снова заговорил, в его словах было что-то новое, какое-то напряжение. Словно он давил на сознание Айзека, желая получить то, что хотел, и минутой позже уже был победителем в споре. Дерек, слегка нахмурившись, наблюдал за всем со стороны и заметил, как на губах Стайлза появилась усмешка и сразу пропала – эта секунда и стала решающей. Да, тот определенно знал, что делал, и безнаказанно пользовался этим. Внезапно Дерек задумался, как часто Стайлз применял свою силу по отношению к нему, заставляя соглашаться даже несмотря на противоположное мнение. Маленький вредный манипулятор.

И пока Дерек не мог злиться на Стайлза, потому что он был полностью занят его тайной. По крайней мере, этим он убеждал себя. Потому что на самом деле чем дольше он смотрел на Стайлза, тем больше… Тем сильнее он ощущал привязанность к нему. Упрямство и еле заметные усмешки Стайлза уже приводили его в восторг, а не раздражали. Он замечал за собой, что пялится дольше обычных вежливых или приемлемых взглядов, запоминал соединения родинок и веснушек на лице и шее Стайлза, задаваясь вопросом, есть ли они под одеждой.

Обычно на этом Дерек себя смущенно останавливал – он фантазировал о несовершеннолетнем, даже о подростке, который наверняка считал его своим другом. Но Дерек ничего не мог с собой поделать. У Стайлза было то природное притяжение, очарование, которое манило Дерека без остановки. Все стало еще тяжелее, когда он обнаружил, кем же был Стайлз.

Дерек в очередной раз просматривал бестиарий, уже прочитанный с дюжину раз, когда случайно наткнулся на нужный абзац; его взгляд замер, когда он прочел: … Обладает природным обаянием, легко соблазняет смертных женщин. В большинстве случаев… Дерек выпрямился и снова перечитал нужный абзац, размышляя, не ошибся ли он. Важными ли были эти слова или лишь отвлекали его, отправляя к изначальной точке поисков. Однако он продолжил читать и понял, что вот оно, это и есть отгадка, потому что все совпадало. И ему нужно было немедленно увидеться с шерифом Стилински.

***

– Где его кожа? – Дерек не стал тратить время на расшаркивания и любезности и спросил прямо. Шериф знал, кем был Стайлз, и, если Дерек был прав, то шериф понял бы, о чем тот говорит. Даже если бы он попытался скрыть правду, пульс выдал бы его. Пусть шериф знал о сверхъестественных существах в Бикон-Хиллз, но лгать им он пока не научился. Возможно, дело было в том, что он не знал о способности оборотней слышать пульс и определять по нему, врет ли человек или нет.

На мгновение – всего лишь мгновение – на лице шерифа появилось выражение абсолютного шока, когда он понял, что Дерек знал. Он сумел почти сразу скрыть эту эмоцию, но все равно – Дерек слышал, как зачастил пульс шерифа, когда тот спросил:

– О чем это ты говоришь?

Дерек цыкнул, вежливо ругнув шерифа, и покачал головой.

– Я знаю, шериф. Знаю, кто Стайлз.

Шериф уставился на него, словно Дерек отрастил вторую голову, пульс стучал все быстрее и быстрее, и Дерек понял, что угадал. Он подступил к шерифу, заставив того прижаться к дверной раме, и сделал все возможное, чтобы нависнуть и выглядеть угрожающе – и кажется, это сработало.

– Стайлз знает, кем была его мать? – спросил Дерек, и шериф, кажется, снова готов был спорить и отрицать, но потом внезапно тяжело вздохнул.

– Да, – сказал он, не поднимая взгляда от земли и не глядя на Дерека. – Он знает. Думает, что ему ничего не передалось.

– Где его кожа? – повторил Дерек, на этот раз тверже. Шериф снова начал защищаться – это было в его взгляде, и Дерек рад был увидеть эту эмоцию. Он уже причинил Стайлзу достаточно страданий, и это нужно было остановить.

– Зачем тебе это? – спросил шериф, и его голос был именно таким, каким Дерек хотел его слышать – он защищал, оберегал и не хотел идти навстречу. Это не было на руку, но означало, что шериф делал правильную вещь – защищал своего сына, как и должен был. Это хороший знак, несмотря на то, что он так и не рассказал Стайлзу обо всем за прошедшие годы.

– Я отдам ее Стайлзу обратно.

Шериф начал было протестовать, но стих под взглядом Дерека – тот говорил о серьезных намерениях, о том, что Дерек не остановится просто так. Он уже принял решение и собьет с пути любого, кто начнет ему мешать.

Дерек был настроен решительно. Скрывать все от Стайлза было несправедливо по отношению к нему, он мог бы жить более счастливой жизнью – если бы вернулся в море, стал тем, кем должен, кем была его мать, смог бы ощутить, каково это – жить собственной, полной жизнью; Дерек понимал, что Стайлз не знал этого все свое время на земле. Шелки всегда хотели вернуться в моря, откуда вышли.

Около минуты они смотрели друг на друга в тишине: Дерек не моргал, глядя на шерифа, и в конце концов тот сдался и снова опустил взгляд.

– Я ее закопал.

Дерек шагнул назад, не желая больше давить на него.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Где?

***

– Ты хотел увидеться только со мной или кто-то еще придет? – спросил Стайлз, едва заглянув в двери, окинул быстрым взглядом помещение и пришел к выводу, что на «встречу стаи» был приглашен только он. Дерек позвал его именно под этим предлогом и даже не стал оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, зашел ли Стайлз. Его запах нагретого на солнце песка заполнил лофт, и, сделав глубокий вдох, Дерек понял, что будет скучать по Стайлзу, когда тот уйдет. 

Дерек развернулся к нему лицом; коробка стояла позади на столе и теперь была закрыта, потому что он уже заглянул внутрь и прикоснулся к тюленьей коже, все еще влажной – словно только что омытой океанскими водами. Стайлз же выглядел ничего не понимавшим, стоя в лучах солнца в своей красной толстовке, и ждал, когда Дерек заговорит. Извинится насчет встречи стаи, скажет, что все опаздывают или что он вообще отменил встречу и забыл об этом сказать. Стайлз ждал безобидных извинений, но Дерек был настроен решительно – он собирался сказать ему правду, которую отец скрывал от него долгие годы, потому что боялся, что потеряет сына так же, как когда-то потерял жену.

Дерек открыл рот и замер. Это было несправедливо по отношению к Стайлзу, он знал это. Знал, что должен ему сказать, дать выбор, вложить силу в его руки хотя бы однажды.

Но он этого не хотел.

Он эгоистично хотел оставить этот секрет при себе, хотел оставить себе Стайлза. Убедиться, что тот остался на земле и не вернулся в море, которое – Дерек знал – отчаянно звало его обратно. Стайлз принадлежал океану, но имел ли он причины уходить? Здесь у него была жизнь, друзья, отец, школа – все. Боже, Дерек хотел стать частью этого списка, причиной, по которой Стайлз останется. Проблема только в том, что это не он должен был сделать выбор.

Если только…

Если не сделать кое-что ужасное. В тот самый момент он знал, что будет дальше.

– Я люблю тебя.

Слова слетели с его губ легко и беспрепятственно, словно ждали, когда он их произнесет. В каком-то смысле так и было, и Дерек ощутил облегчение, произнеся их. Почему-то мысль об отказе принять было легче, чем об уходе Стайлза навсегда. Это было хорошо для стаи, верно? Они нуждались в нем, в его неловком и притягательном поведении, остром уме, так что Дерек делал это для всеобщего блага, не так ли? И только он сам знал правду.

Стайлз стоял, замерев, на входе в лофт и нервно потирал руки, остановившись в ту же секунду, как Дерек заговорил. Он слышал, как билось сердце Стайлза, как быстро оно заколотилось после слов Дерека, когда Стайлз осознал их. Его собственное сердце забилось в том же ритме, понимая, что ему придется иметь дело с последствями этих слов. Держать шелки вдали от моря было жестоко, и Дерек попал бы в ад за то, что навсегда оставил Стайлза на земле.

– Ты… – начал Стайлз и остановился, едва заметно покачав головой, и поднял на Дерека взгляд своих оленьих глаз. Дерек мог поклясться, что его сердце остановилось. Несправедливо, что Стайлз так сильно влияет на него. Совсем несправедливо. – Ты любишь меня.

Он утверждал – не спрашивал, но Дерек все равно кивнул, зная, что отчасти это был вопрос. Стайлз повторил его движение, отведя взгляд. Минуту спустя он сделал шаг вперед, и Дерек буквально заставил себя остаться на месте, не сократить расстояние между ними – казалось, Стайлз все сделает сам.

Один шаг, два, три, остановка и последний шаг – и вот он стоял перед Дереком, а тот заставлял себя вдыхать чистый воздух – не только соленый океанский бриз, шедший от Стайлза, каким бы заманчивым он ни был. Он хотел стать побережьем, на которое обрушится волна Стайлза, но не знал, чего хотел Стайлз. Знал, что его обрадует решение, каким бы ужасным оно ни было.

Чистый воздух не помогал. Дерек ощущал только волнующий запах Стайлза, словно порывы ветра принесли запах океана вместе с начинавшейся грозой. И в тот момент Дерек думал, что готов встретить этот шторм, но ощущал себя все хуже и хуже, пока Стайлз смотрел на него, а его теплые карие глаза оставались непроницаемыми; между ними повисла тишина. В конце концов Стайлз потянулся вперед и поцеловал его.

Хорошо. Ладно, он ожидал совсем другой реакции, но сможет принять и это. Он не тратил времени на эмоции, настойчиво ответив на поцелуй, превращая его в медленный и сладкий. В Стайлзе словно назревало что-то другое, что-то под поверхностью, нечто, что Дерек не ожидал в нем увидеть, потому что не знал, что Стайлз чувствует то же самое, что их чувства взаимны. Может, он просто считал Стайлза более невинным, чем тот был на самом деле.

Минуту спустя Стайлз отстранился; Дерек открыл глаза и увидел, что тот улыбался, а во взгляде его появилось что-то сладкое, медово-янтарного оттенка. 

– Да, – сказал Стайлз и пожал плечом, – я тоже, – и снова его поцеловал.

Дерек напомнил себе закопать ту коробку в том месте, где нашел.


End file.
